Forum:Vault of Souls (Speculation)
Feel free to put any speculation you might have about the Vault of Souls into this article, as it is not considered part of the mainspace. Theories The most probable theory is that the Vault of Souls is a place that contains Eldunarí which Galbatorix couldn't get his hands on. In book 4 many speculate that Eragon will try to uncover his true name, in order to visit the Vault of Souls ("Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls," -Solembum, in Eragon, page 206). Oromis stated that he had scoured Alagäesia many times over (mentally) and had never found any Eldunarí, but there may be an explanation for that. Oromis also states in Brisingr that Galbatorix had passed the last 20 years hiding in Urû'baen, forcing all the Eldunarí to obey him, as well as stating that Galbatorix was finished with this and was occupied with another task, a mystery. When the Banishing Of Names happened, it is possible that the dragons who cast the spell also banished the rock of Kuthian. Eragon may, therefore, be the only human who knows the name, and Solembum the only one who knows anything else. That may be why it sounded familiar. but couldn't be placed by Arya and Oromis. During Eragon's visit to Hellgrind in Brisingr, when he is face-to-face with the last Ra'zac, the Ra'zac says that Galbatorix had almost found "The Name". There are widespread theories that the Vault Of Souls is located in Helgrind, Du Weldenvarden, the Crags of Tel'Naeír, Du Fells Nángaröth, or Vroengard. I think I might be gay It may be that, when the Ra'zac said that Galbatorix had almost found the "True Name", that he was attempting to find the true name of magic. As Brom stated, in Eragon, to know the name of the Ancient Language would be to have control over magic itself. In Brisingr, Oromis and Eragon spoke of Solembum's prophecy. Oromis stated that they had scried the land for Eldunarí, Brom as well, and had not detected even a whisper of one. He concluded Eragon's speculation when he said that the existence of any remaining Eldunarí not captured by Galbatorix would be inconceivable. From this hint from Paolini, it will be very interesting to see what happens when Eragon speaks his name (probably his True Name and not his given one) to open the vault of souls. One possibility that the name Kuthian and Vault of Souls is familiar to Oromis, Arya and possibly others is that the information was wiped from their memories in somewhat the same fashion as the Banishing of Names, or as part of it. If the information was important enough, and it may well be if Solembum's warning proves true, the information could have been wiped in the hopes that Galbatorix could not force it from someone to obtain it himself. While the theory was that this was the place from where Galbatorix, and after Eldest, Murtagh too, obtained their great power, this was proven to be untrue in Brisingr, as it was explained that Galbatorix got his power from the "Heart of Hearts", or Eldunarí, of the dragons he killed, but it may be that, since the Heart of Hearts literally traps the soul of the dragon within it, the Vault of Souls is where Galbatorix stores them. It is also possible that Eragon and Saphira will summon the spirits (souls) of Bid'Daum and Eragon I and their Eldunarí. In addition, speaking his true name could possibly be the key to opening this Vault of Souls. Further, it is speculated that if Eragon does open the Vault, he will gain the power of the souls trapped within, depriving Galbatorix and Murtagh of the advantage. Alternatively, the souls would escape or he would release them from the open vault and rob Galbatorix and Murtagh of their enhanced abilities. The Vault of Souls is speculated to hold the Eldunarí of either/or Bid'Daum (the first dragon in the order of the Riders) or the Eldunarí of the white dragon who made the pact with the elves after the Dragon War. Another theory is that by speaking his name, he will call upon Eragon I, his namesake and the first Rider. After some conversation between Eragon and the ghost Eragon, Eragon will be imbued with his namesake's powers, giving him all of the magic the first Eragon knew. It is possible that Eragon will go to the Vault of Souls if he requires immense power for his final fight with Galbatorix in Book 4. There is a theory that the Vault of Souls could possibly contain Vrael's dragon's Eldunarí. Since Vrael was so old and powerful (arguably more powerful than Galbatorix) its only natural his dragon would be equally old and powerful, making that Eldunarí a much larger source of power then all of Galbatorix's stolen Eldunarí. It could also contain the Eldunarí of all the past leader's dragons. It is more likely that this new found power will give Eragon just enough strength to hold his own against Galbatorix, as Galbatorix had already hoarded hundreds of Eldunarí. Another theory is that the word, "souls", is similar to spirits. Eragon has already freed two Shades, and the spirits are not ignoring what's going around in Alagaësia. As a reward, Eragon could be transformed into an "Anti-Shade". This unlikely because the spirits of Shades purposely take control of the sorcerer, and as such they are not trapped against their will. Yet another theory is that the vault of souls is inside Eragon's own mind, and that by speaking his true name, he can unlock his full potential. If the Vault of Souls does contain the Eldunarí of a dragon which is not already under Galbatorix's control, it would have to be someplace remote, possibly an island beyond Alagaësia or a place protected by powerful magic, for as Oromis tells Eragon in Brisingr, Galbatorix made sure during the fall of the Riders that he found all of the heart of hearts that he possibly could. Since then, Oromis has scoured Alagaësia with his mind, searching for a dragon consciousness. He tells Eragon he never has found anything, which makes it unlikely that Galbatorix missed whatever may be in the Vault. However, because Oromis is crippled in his use of magic, it could affect how well he searches. Oromis's mind is still strong, as he demonstrates by contacting Eragon in Farthen Dur all the way from Ellesméra. Another plausible theory concerns Eragon I. From Eragon, we learned that Selena, Eragon's mother, insisted he be called Eragon. Also that she had her fortune told to her by Angela, and that it caused her much distress. In Eldest, we learned from Islanzadí that the name Eragon was a name that they rarely bestowed upon their children because of it's power. In Brisingr, we learned from Oromis that it was inconceivable for there to be any remaining Eldunarí not under Galbatorix's control. There is a slight chance there are some that exist, but considering all the hints and clues from all the books, it most likely has something to do with Eragon I. Maybe as the first Rider, he will give Eragon some power over all the Riders, including Galbatorix and Murtagh. This could include the true name (essence) of what it means to be a Rider. Or, that Eragon I never died and will agree to assist Eragon in defeating Galbatorix. In Brisingr while Eragon was fighting against the last of the Ra'zac, the creature reveals that Galbatorix almost found the "name". The theory is that Galbatorix had discovered the Rock of Kuthian but unable to open the Vault of Souls. Therefore he tried find the name to open it. The "name" might be Eragon's true name which Galbatorix is unable to figure out. The "name" may also be the true name of the ancient language, a name which Brom said would have immense power. In Oromis's accounting on Eragon's parentage (Brom and Selena), he said that it is unknown where Selena went out for her last mission before she gave birth to Eragon in Carvahall. Selena's last mission could be to find the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. Mysteriously, she became ill as a result of her mission and died soon afterwards (After Eragon's birth). As mention above, she insisted that her child should be named "Eragon". It is possible that Selena might discovered the Rock of Kuathian and the Vault of Souls and figured out how to open it (By saying Eragon's true name). Since she was in love with Brom and had already betrayed the Empire, she kept the secret with her but was unable to tell Brom as he was pursuing Hefring and Saphira's egg. Therefore she named her child "Eragon" in the hope that one day her son would find the Rock of Kuthian/Vault of Souls and that he speak out his true name to open it. the Vault of Souls could be the place where galbatorix keeps his "stolen" Eldunarís, solembum mentioned that he should go there when he is in need of strength, so eragon can get his strength back from the Eldunarís It could be that Eragon is Eragon I and he seperated and when he opens the vault of souls he joins together and becomes Eragon I, kills Galbotorix and restores peace. Another possibility is that both Eragon's sword, Brisingr, and his true name may be the key to open the Vault of Souls. Fire consumes life, but also prepares for a new beginning. When the Vault of Souls is opened, it may kill most or all life in Alagaësia, because of its name. During this plauge, Galbatorix may be killed, because Solembum stated '...when your power is insufficiant, go the the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to the Vault of Souls.' Eragon's true name could be Eldest, because it has not been said who he/she was. Yeah but the vault of souls is most proably in the center of the desert underground because it is said that dwarves lived there before they moved to the beor mountains and in the vault is most likely either or all of these thing - Some wild dragons and maybe saphira's mother Vervada - Some dragon eggs - And most likeliy Wild Dragon's Eldunari. It is possible that the Vault of Souls is the place where the wild dragons went to die. After all, Eragon told Saphira he'd like to visit there. But, I could be wrong. Everyone has great ideas. Videogame 22:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It could also be the floating crystal at Eoam that Arya mentioned as self perpetuating magic. This could be a massive Eldunari and I'd imagine it would be always casting magic to remain afloat making it far more powerful that any other dragon if it can choose to cast magic. It would also be quite large so much more powerful than even Glaedr's Eldunari, since if it was that size it would have been stolen easily. If it was Eldunari then it would also explain where the crystal gets the strength to float. (added by austin5895): what if the name that the Ra'zac said that Galbatorix was close to, was in fact the name of the ancient language? as Brom said in Eragon, that 'no one knows the true name of the ancient language because if a person knew it they could control all aspects of it. maybe the one thing that Galbatorix still needs to know about is the way that you can use the living things around you to power your spells. as Oromis said in'' Eldest this may be our one advantage over Galbatorix'. this would imply that Galbatorix doesn't know of it and that he needs to in order to discover the name of the ancient language. My speculation for the reason why Arya and Oromis cannot remember the Rock of Kuthian, and why Oromis doubted he would find it in elven works, is that the Rock of Kuthian predates the elves. It is possible it is some remainder of the Grey Folk, some powerful place of magic that was in Alagaesia before the Elves arrived, and as such would only be found in Grey Folk or possibly Dwarf writings. So the Vault of Souls, hidden in the Rock of Kuthian, could be a vault of Eldunari made by the dragons at this ancient place of magic. It is unlikely that anyone alive would know where it is, as all the Dragons still alive at the end of Brisingr are too young and untrained to know, the Gray Folk have disapeared, it Predates Elves and Humans, and the Dwarves cared nothing for old magics and the dragons. When Brom died, he whispered several words into Eragon's ear; could these have something to do the Vault of Souls, perhaps the location of it and what it was? If the words were instructions, it is likely that he forgot them in his mourning of Broms death and will remember them in the 4th book. As for the Vault's contents, it is likely it will be something similar to the Brightsteel in the Menoa tree, it will be needed badly but will need assistance to unlock the full potential. It is also possible that Brom left more memories for Saphira, and these could reference the Vault, perhaps how to find it and what resides within it. Most likely the vault will reside on Vroengard, inside a cave shielded by the Rock of Kuthian, and will contain Eldunari or other sources of great power created by the Riders who stayed for long periods on the island. Why does everyone assume that the Vault has something to do with Eldunari? Maybe, the "Vault" is the home of the spirits. They are the only race that hasn't had a big role in the books other than turning a lily into gold. Makes sense that the least-known race houses the Vault. I believe that in the Vault of souls is a gem of improportunate size which is the fusion of many different Eldunari. This and maybe a scroll revealing the true name of magic it self. please leave a comment. Clearly the Vault of Souls, resides on Utgard Mountain. Eragon will climb to the peak where Vrael met his end at the hands of Galbatorix. The Rock of Kuthian will be a stone blocking the entrance to a cave. Eragon will speak his true name to the rock, which will move. He will then enter the cave where he will find Vrael's rotting, headless, corspe, and proceed to feast upon his heart to gain the ancient Rider's courage. Eragon will then go insane with rage and rip Galbatorix's head off with his bare hands while he butt fucks Shruikan whilst singing "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood. The Vault of Souls will contain a boombox, with a casette of Canadian progressive rock band, Rush's 1981 hit single, "Tom Sawyer." Eragon and the Varden will fight their hearts out, until reaching Uru Baen. At which time, Eragon will activate the boombox, and upon hearing the mind bending complexity, and and supernaturally high vocals that comprise the master piece that is "Tom Sawyer," Galbatorix's brain will explode, and Shruikan will eat himself into nothingness. Locations A possible location of such a place, taking count that it has to be within the boundaries of Galbatorix's properties, would be the feared mountain, Helgrind. However, Eragon had explored Helgrind a little in Brisingr. Eragon hardly had time for a lengthy search, as Saphira had told him that men from Dras-Leona were riding toward Helgrind. Still surely either the Ra'zac or Galbatorix would have found it during its use by the Ra'zac. In this context, note the relation between the names Vault of Souls and Helgrind, which means Gates of Death (or Gates of Hell). It could be in Doru Araeba, though Galbatorix raided all the dragon spirits of Vroengard, or, more likely, in the mountains of the Hadarac Desert. It may also be in Urû'baen, and the vault itself may be Galbatorix's hoard of dragon hearts. "When all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and shove your dick in my mother's vagina to open the Vault of Souls." -Solembum It is also possible that the Rock of Kuthian may be Urû'baen because if the Rock of Kuthian/Vault of Souls is Helgrind then Galbatorix would then choose to live in Dras Leona to be closer to the Rock of Kuthian. However, it is not possible for Galbatorix to open the Vault of Souls because he doesn't know Eragon's true name. The Rock of Kuthian could also be the stone forest that Orik showed to Eragon in Brisingr. Eragon goes there, speaks his true name, and the whole forests collapses. Underneath the forest is all the Eldunarí. There is also Du Fells Nángoröth (the mountains in the Hadarac desert). On page 575 in Eldest, it says that the wild dragons went there to die, therefore leaving their Eldunarí. Note that in the book, it says that the dragons kept there Eldunarí. It then says that after there pact with the elves "'''From then on they took their Eldunarí to the place which the elves kept them". It doesn't ever say that the Eldunarí were moved from Du Fells Nángoröth so their might be a large amount of ancient Eldunarí there. Also, because they were so old they would be incredibly wise so that would be able to help Eragon more then one of the more recent Eldunarí. I think the Vault of Souls is in my giant, gaping, asshole. Based on the references to Eldunari, the war of the dragons and elves, and the prophecies of Angela and Solembum; I am sure that the Vault of Souls is in Du Fells Nángoröth. The Rock of Kuthian must be the exact place or what the dragons called it. The first dragon rider was Eragon, so that means he must have been very close with the wild dragons in order to end the war. This is why Eragon's name opens the vault. Kuthian maybe the actual name of the dragon that is spoken about in Eldest whose name cannot be spoken in the human tongue or perhaps not. either way, Doru Araeba was bled dry by galbatorix for forty years and the Razac would have weeded out anything that smells like a dragon if it was in Helgrind. Also, the name of which the Razac speak once Eragon extincts theml maybe the name of the unamed dragon which would be an alternative to opening the vault. Also, furthering my original point, the memory of what may be the unamed dragon or a projection of the powers of the Ancient Eldunari in the Vault of Souls far away (the thing tatooed into the two elven ladies) may have given Eragon the appearance of an elf but also not an elf so that the rock will recognize him as closer to Eragon. Thinking about Dragon sex, makes me hard. In Eragon, Eragon stated that the island Vroengard looked liked a "knobby hand", which could mean that the vault could be where the gedwey ignasia is supposed to be on that hand. Another possibility is that the Rock of Kuthian is actually Aren, Eragon's ring. Brom could have found the Rock of Kuthian and sealed away most of its power with his true name. Since Eragon and Brom are so much alike, they may have the same true name and Eragon would be able to access the Vault of Souls through Aren. It would also explain why there was so much energy put into Aren. Eragon could use it to get more power when he is feeling weak. Another possiblity is that the Rock/Vault is in Du Weldenvarden near the Menoa tree. As Solembum gave his prophecy, he mentioned the Menoa tree as well as the Rock/Vault. As we have seen throughout the books Du Weldenvarden and Ellesméra in particular fascinate Eragon and have great meaning to him. It is possible(although perhaps unlikely) then that Eragon had passed the Rock in his travels there, perhaps even at the Blood Oath Ceremony. It is extremely likely that the vault of souls (if it contains the Eldunarí) is located either in Doru Araeba or in Du Fells Nángoröth. This is because the were the only two repositories for the Eldunarí. Glaedr or Oromis mentioned that another repository was built on Vroengard after the establishment of the Riders. If Galbatorix is as clever as he claims to be, wouldn't it make sense for him to use one of the two repositories? After all, if he needed another one built, he would run the risk of others finding out about the Eldunarí and thereby risking losing some or greater dangers. It's like throwing a hotdog into an empty hallway! It could also be were the utgard mountain because that was were the last leader of the dragon riders called Vrael and his dragon took refuge before galbatorix killed them and they could have hidden the eldunari of his dragon there and of the other leaders before him there as well because oromis said to eragon that the riders use to carry around the eldunari of the dragons for support for their magic and their knowledge Ancient Language and wisdom as well as the place became tainted after Vrael was defeat by galbatorix it could be the dragons-eldunari defending themselfs by using the mind and magic as well as making the place tainted. It could also be somewhere deep in the Spine Mountains due to all of the strange occurances within them. Such as Galbatorix losing part of his army in them. Also possibly were Eragon found Saphira's egg. It could have been drawn there by the Eldunari and they had her chose Eragon because they sensed who his parents were and that he would become a great hero and rider. I'm just speculating, but i think i might have an idea of what it is, and why nobody knows where it is. It's because The Vault of Souls contains the Eldunarí of the dragons of the forsworn...They were put there for safekeeping, and when the banishing of names happened, they were forgotten by everyone. That would explain why nobody can remember their names; There is no reason why the dragons would accidentally remove the name of the rock of kuthian, that just doesn't make any sense. And if his true name was the key to return their names to them, they would probably be willing to help him at any cost to themselves, just because they would be happy to have their sanity back. (from top speculation) i think it might be hidden in the spine, because maybe the person/people who hid it there put a spell so that anyone who went in the spine had bad luck there. they would of done that to keep the eldurnari safe.